finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-71.211.145.20-20120916030945
The film starts with laura is a college student going to take the subway when she runs into wendy (from fd3) and reveals that her boyfriend tim(fd2) died a couple years ago which frieghtens wendy.As they both go to the subway, laura meets up with classmates luke, jenny, sam, sam's girlfriend brittany, enemy kendra, and kendra's friends mike and kelly . Laura and wendy then have connecting visions shows the passengers die. A wheel dislodges and hits kelly which later hits julie, their subway car turns sideways which crushes half of the car containing jenny,sam,brittany,and mike, and send a piece that crackes the window near kevin the other half then starts to flip crushing luke and impaling kendra. Laura awakens to see wendy getting runover while the train speeds toward her. But laura wakes up and manage to get all her classmates out though wendy, julie, and kevin are not as lucky. Kelly- Kendra's friend and tormenter of laura. Death- as she is making up her science lab, her teacher has to leave to go grade tests, kelly then takes off her saftey goggles and proceeds with the lab without her noticing the door shuts and locks by itself, kelly gets her eyes burned after her project explodes, she backs into a rack of chemicals which causes acid to fall on her, the entire rack falls on her, laura is to late and sees kelly's face melt off Brittney- Sam's girlfriend and a contestent on a singing show. Death- as she is getting ready to perform, a stageworker leaves a cart full of broken microphone stands when a gust of wind blows the cart at the right end of the stage, as brittney is singing the lights start to short circut and shock the worker who moves the light in brittney's eyes which causes her stumble and impale herself on the microphone stands Sam- Brittany's boyfriend and construction worker. Death- Still hang up on brittany's death he starts his job the a new construction site, being the new guy he goes to investigate the building they are knocking down. As he is on the 5th floor pigeons fly out and knock him out the window but he still manages to hold on. Laura tries to find sam, but the pigeons attack sam's coworker and he accidently turns on the wrecking ball. As laura is about to save sam, she fall through the floor as sam gets crushed by the wreaking ball. Mike- Kendra's friend. Death- Mike is at a family reunion and is operating the grill. his brothers are playing frisbee. Laura and Kendra come to warn Mike. As his brothers are playing, the frisbee hit the grill and knocks off a gas valve. Laura and Kendra are talking to Mike but the grill explodes and sends a part of the grill at mike which decapitates and slices his head into multiple pieces Jenny- Laura's bestfriend. Death- Laura, Jenny, Luke, and Kendra are outside near the school parking lot talking about everyones death. One of the cars have a gas leak which causes a trail of gas. Several students are smoking until a dean shows up and they get rid of the cigarette. A gust of wind blows the cigarette towards the gas and blows up the car sending a piece towards Kendra but Luke saves her only for the piece to hit Jenny and pin her to a tree. Luke- Laura's friend and Kendra's brother. Death- After Kendra, Luke, and Laura escape a burning building, they go on a class trip to a museum. Laura starts to notice many signs ad feels a gust of wind. As they go to the dinosaur area, many bones start to fall and almost hit Laura until she is saved by Luke. But many bones fall and one stabs Luke through the mouth after looking up. Laura and Kendra make it to FD7